Earlier we demonstrated that the existing classical theories of stochastic dynamics cannot reproduce the results of a molecular dynamics simulation. A quantum mechanical theory does, however, reproduce those results in the non-Markovian regime and in the limit of zero Planck's constant. We are continuing our efforts to convert the quantum mechanical theory into a classical analogue using the Wagner functional.